My World Came Tumbling Down
by GoldenxXxKitsune
Summary: Alfred's view of what happened on 9/11/01. My first story.


**9/11**

The world conference was under way, France and England arguing, Russia sitting on Canada . . . and me? Well I was late, as always.

The sky was clear and blue when I left my house. I stopped by Mickey D's with a smile on my face and ordered the usual 10 burgers and put them in my suit case 'I am a growing boy you know!'

I rushed up the stairs once I reached the building we would use for the conference. Smirking I put on my façade 'If they want me to be dumb I will be dumb and if they want me to be loud I will show them loud. After all it's what they expect me to do and I do hate to disappoint people.'

I paused for a second once I reached the door I put on a blinding 20 watt grin and burst through the door "No need to worry dudes the Hero is here!" the room went quiet for a split second before England rushed up to me "why are you always late you bloody git! The meeting was supposed to start 15 minutes ago!" I just smiled and said "the Hero is always there in the end to save the world at the last minute!" with my fist in the air. Then Arthur started yelling at me about something or another not that I really cared about what he said, it just got repetitive after a while.

Germany slammed his hands on the table finally making all of the yelling, screaming, and almost raping (France) to stop. "We have more important things to do then you guys yelling at each other! Now let's get this meeting under way. America you can go first." I walked up to the podium with my teeth flashing "all right dudes and dudettes! I have this totally awesome plan made by the incredible me! In order to stop global warming we will take all of the evil air and push it somewhere else with a giant fan and . . ." Everyone started complaining about how it will never work and that I'm a fat, lazy nation that needs to get a brain . . . and China said something about owing him a dept, you know Russia's "smile" is really creepy.

I finally left the podium and took my seat next to Canada, yes unlike most countries I can see Canada, he is my twin after all. Once England went up I opened my suit case and took a bite of one of my hamburgers. Sure they're not healthy even I know that but they are cheap and easy to get without having to wait 40 minutes to get something to eat, especially when you're on the move.

After I ate my fifth burger I pulled out a piece of paper and started doodling. What? These conferences are boring and I need to do something or else I will snap! Usually I have gum but seeing as I ran out . . . sigh 'I need to get more' . . . any way I need to do something or my mind will go to the darker part of my thoughts and I don't need that 'I don't like other people worrying about me. I like to get things done by myself.'

As I was sitting there I gasped as a sudden pain ran down my back 'something's wrong' I looked around to see if anyone was looking at me, fortunately for me they weren't. I was very glad that I wore dark clothes under my bomber jacket so that they wouldn't notice the blood. Suddenly flashes of what was happening went through my head. It was horrible. A plane just crashed into the North Tower. 'It must be a mistake. This is a tragic accident. What happened? Why did it crash?' all of these thoughts were running through my mind, but whatever it was it was BAD! I winced slightly grabbing the front of my shirt. I didn't like other people to see me in pain.

XxXxXxX

Canada was sitting there paying attention to countries who didn't notice him when he heard a gasp. He looked to his side and saw America grasping his shirt. 'Don't the other countries notice what America is doing.' Apparently they don't. The gasp was so small that the only one to notice the gasp was the one that no one noticed. Matthew looked at his twin and said in his small voice "Alfred are you alright?" In order to show him that I was fine I straightened up and smiled at him and said "The Hero is always alright! There's no need to worry bro, I just remembered that I forgot my gum." Sure it was a lame excuse but I don't want my brother to worry so much.

XxXxXxX

Everyone was arguing so much that they didn't notice the conversation that just went on between Canada and America. Not even France and Prussia who are the only people besides me that notice Mattie.

XxXxXxX

The searing pain that I felt on my back moments ago intensified. There was another wound on my back. I could see everything. People were screaming, crying, pointing, everyone in disbelief. I kept thinking 'why? Why? WHY?' then I realized it wasn't just me thinking that it was everyone in America that had their TV's turned to the news station.

All of America stopped and held its breath.

Then my face turned pale. Another one. ANOTHER ONE. WHAT IS GOING ON! THIS was no accident. It can't be, first the North Tower then the South! It just can't happen! The gaping holes in the side of both buildings burned into the back of my brain.

XxXxXxX

'I need to get out. There is a fire. The stairs are out. The elevator isn't working. Open the windows I can't breathe. Someone call 911. I need to talk to my wife. I need to talk to my husband. Hello mom I'm ok I'm stuck on the top floor but they said they are on their way. Hello son do you know what happened there is a fire and we don't know why. Hi dad it's ok I got out safe but there are still people up there. It's so hot. I can't move. Everyone stay calm we will get out. I wonder what happened.' My nation needs me!

My mind was muddled with scenes of what is happening and their thoughts. I didn't know what to think. 'My people are dying!' This must all be one big hoax this couldn't possible happen. Sure I know not everyone likes me thinking that I'm fat, ugly, stupid, violent, and a total douche bag, but to be mad enough to actually do something horrible as this?

I was shaken out of my thoughts my Matthew, who had a concerned look on his face. He asked "Are you sure you're alright" my smile finally faltered and my eyes dimmed "No, Mattie I'm not sure. Something is wrong." His eyes grew worried "I'll go tell the other nations" and that's just what he did but no one would listen. He was screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs but no one would listen, or wanted to listen. He was trying desperately but it was no use.

"Canada" I called softly "It's all right, just stay by my side and I will be ok." He looked at me and sighed "fine, but if anything else happens tell me. I don't want my twin to suffer alone." I smiled softly "You are so nice to me Mattie."

XxXxXxX

My façade was still up no one noticed and it was just how I liked it. The only ones who would notice my discomfort would be my VERY close friends (Tony, but he isn't here right now) and who is closer to me than my own twin. So far no one was looking at me 'I guess there are benefits to sitting in the back.'

There was a sudden pain on the front of my chest. 'No not again this is NOT happening' but it was . . . the Pentagon was hit . . . I just clung to the sleeve of Canada's. He didn't know what to do so he just clung to my arm crying softly. 'I'm sorry Mattie you shouldn't have to cry for me.' Don't get me wrong I cry, but only when no one is watching.

XxXxXxX

There were flames everywhere. There were people running away. Some are trapped. Some are on fire. Some . . . wait no it . . . it . . . it . . . no it just can't be. are they. OH! MY! GOD! They are falling! Is it SO bad in the towers that they would . . ., were they pushed, did the wind blow them off. 10 second fall then crash. It sounded horrible. One firefighter didn't notice until it was too late, then they were both gone. Another firefighter was lucky by 15 feet. They need to breathe why can't they get air the window's are all broken. The smoke is black. It's getting worse.

XxXxXxX

One side of the Pentagon is gone the offices are filled with smoke too. There are people trapped. Pieces of wall are on them. There's too much smoke. It's everywhere. 'Did you hear that explosion? Why is there smoke in the sky? What is happening? Everyone please leave the building! This must be serious the cops are not telling us to leave in an orderly fashion they are telling us to RUN! EVERYONE GET AS FAR AWAY FROM THE PENTAGON AS POSSIBLE! All historical monuments must be evacuated for the safety of the public. Get out of here it is not safe!'

XxXxXxX

My citizens have finally realized we are being attacked 'Oh my god we are under attack. Deploy the fighter jets. It is terrorists. How could they do this! This means war! I will fight for my country! Who did this? Mom, Dad I want to join the military!' I don't want my people to die.

XxXxXxX

Then it happened . . . blinding pain like nothing I've felt before. It fell! It just fell! The cut on my back getting bigger. That is when the other nations noticed I was in pain. The only reason they noticed was because instead of biting my lip I screamed. Not just any scream but a blood curling, gut wrenching, heart tearing scream. I was hugging Canada now. The other nations started crowding around me asking what is wrong. I couldn't answer. There was too much pain.

XxXxXxX

No my people they . . . they are dying. The burning pain, the smell of hot metal, the jet fuel keeping the flames going, the firefighters, the police, the people watching. They are running, some are crying. The debris is everywhere. Papers and dust flying through the air. A giant cloud of dust and debris spreading quickly through New York. Then quiet. Everything was just . . . quiet. It was like the world stopped turning.

People wandering through the streets, covered in dust and choking on the air. What a horrible breath of air it was. Thick with particles of who knows what floating in the air. 'Water I need water. *cough*OH NO*cough*. Is everyone all right? Who got out alright? '

XxXxXxX

I was tearing my eyes out! I can't take it! "Alfred what's wrong now?" England said thinking I was being dramatic. Canada looked up at him and said "America is in pain!" but no one believed him. Canada decided to turn on the news to see exactly what was going on. What he saw put him into shock. The towers were hit by planes. The North Tower hit first, then South Tower second, the Pentagon hit by a plane also, but the most shocking was that the South Tower fell it actually fell. The other nations were speechless. They didn't know what to do. There was nothing they could do.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain above my eyebrow. I shakily reached up and touched it. Another one but it was different. He could feel what happened. Someone was stabbed, people were scared, and then they took over the plane 'who?' then the people fought back. They heard what had been happening through loved ones. 'They found out what happened and fought back.' The attendant that was talking to the air towers told them they were headed toward the capital. Then they did the American thing . . . they voted, there were two decisions let the plane do what it will or fight. They chose to fight. They are my Heroes.

There was a crash more metal being melted. In a field on Pennsylvanian soil the plane crashed. It was instantaneous. Crash then boom it was gone. Just a heap of twisted metal burning at the edge of a field surrounded by a forest.

XxXxXxX

Then the South Tower fell. The metal grinding and melting as it came down. People clinging to the tower for dear life fell with it. It was utter chaos. It was a war zone. People were scrambling to get to shelter. The dust that was just beginning to clear had more dust, debris, and paper to add onto which was already there. One woman, who was in the tower when it was hit but got out in time, was in so much shock she walked all the way to the edge of New Jersey. She is in such a state of shock that she doesn't remember what happened. She blocked the memory out.

XxXxXxX

My mind was reeling. How DARE someone attack us. In the midst of my pain I stood up. The other nations were in a tizzy about what was going on. My twin who is next to me helps me walk to the door. That's when the other nations notice the pool of blood I had been laying in. My face was bleeding from the cut that was above my brow. The black shirt that I was wearing was soaked in blood even though you wouldn't be able to tell unless you touched it. The blood was dripping down my back. My jeans had trails of it running down to the floor. It hurt so much to walk. I am thankful that Matthew is stronger than he looks because I was basically hunched over him using him as a crutch to walk.

As I was leaving the room the other nations were talking but I don't really know what they are saying. It is like a waterfall is right next to me and all I hear is buzzing. My mind finally clears up enough for me to hear "Where are you going?" "Why did you get up?" "What is going on?" so I turned to them with a blank look on my face and said "To help my nation. They need me." And so I left. Everyone behind me in shock.

Once we left we went to my hotel. I sat on the sofa staring at the wall in shock Canada next to me waiting for something. Suddenly I burst into tears clinging to Mattie for support. "This wasn't supposed to happen Mattie. They are screaming. It hurts so much. It won't leave my mind it's on rerun and it just won't end."

I stood up and banged my hands against the table in rage. My bangs covering my eyes. Then I lost it. I flipped the table and it shattered to pieces as it hit the wall. The lamp sailed across the room breaking into millions of pieces just like my heart. The satisfaction of throwing things helping to alleviate my pent up rage.

Canada was off to the side worried, not for himself but, for me and what my rage could mean for everyone.

I grabbed my phone and called my boss. 'I need to know what they are doing about this.' After the second ring he picked it up "Alfred, are you alright I was just about to call you. All of the air traffic in America has been postponed. There are no flights allowed in or out of America. We are gathering intelligence about the attacks. We are sending a private jet to pick you up and you will be escorted by fighter jets once you reach the U.S. You need to come back, your country needs you!" "Alright I understand." I asked Canada if he wanted to go back to his own country and he said yes.

There was a lot of work that needed to be done.

**Epilogue**

The world conference was under way, France and England arguing, Russia sitting on Canada . . . and me? Well I was late, as always.

I bust down the door in my excitement.

XxXxXxX

You see after the attacks I acted like nothing had happened. They were confused for a couple of days but got over it. So now I can still wear my façade without them knowing I know a whole lot more than I let on.

XxXxXxX

"Hey guys I have great news!" I said waiting for a reply with a wide smile on my face. England like always retorted "Oh did you get your brain fixed" I replied "Nope even better!" he said "then tell us what it is!"

My smile turned into a smirk, my bangs shadowed my eyes, and my glasses flashed. Scaring the other nations because they have never seen such a look on my face before. "I killed Osama Bin Laden." I replied with a voice as cold as steal. The smirk still on my face. The other countries were speechless. They never thought I could do it.

I just proved them wrong.

Then I turned around and walked away.

Ignoring what they had to say 'I deserve a vacation for my accomplishment! Hmm maybe I'll go visit Florida. Why leave the states, and have them asking questions, when I have everything I want in the good ole US of A! I'm sure a 3 to 4 month road trip across America will do me some good. That way I don't have to rush and I can get to all of the places I want to visit without stressing about how much time I have left before I get back. 50 STATES HERE I COME!' 'I wonder if I can swim t Hawaii!'

**End**


End file.
